sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
The Planet of Misfortune
*9 April 2005 |prev = A Revolutionary Tale |next = Terror on the Typhoon }} "The Planet of Misfortune" is the sixty-ninth episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 9 April 2005 and 25 February 2006 in France and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Cosmo *Chris Thorndyke *Danny *Frances *Helen *Lue *Momo *Lylem *Ghana Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (the USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot On Earth, Danny, Frances, and Helen try to unlock the password to activate the teleport gate, but they can't because only Chris can activate the teleport gate. Meanwhile, Sonic and the others find a meteor in space while searching for the Chaos Emeralds. Tails pull it in, and they find it to actually be a space ship. Inside, small Chao-like creatures called Marmolims are discovered and it is revealed that they have the Blue Chaos Emerald. At first, the aliens refuse to hand it over, but then they eventually give it. Sonic and his friends take the Marmolims back to their homeworld, the Planet Marmolim, a place with magic varying from fortune-telling to love spells. There, Sonic destroys a diseased part of the planet that encased the Planet Egg. Amy is glad that to hear that Marmolims have magic, so she tries to make the most of having her fortune told and planning to infatuate Sonic with her by a spell. However, it ends up backfiring, because Tails and Cosmo triggered it instead at the end of the episode, leading to the two embracing while watching the moon. The episode ends with the new lovers embracing while Amy yells in anger. Eyecatch Cards Sonicx-ep69-eye1.jpg|Lue, Momo and Lylem Sonicx-ep69-eye2.jpg|Ghana Dubbing changes *In the English dub, the "Thorndyke Science and Technology" sign is blurred/blanked. *In the Japanese version, when trying to hack Chris' computer Danny, Francis and Helen could not get past the program block. In the English dub, they were unable to guess Chris' password. *In the English dub, all the text on the computer's navigational program were removed *In the Japanese version, the Marmolims screamed when the Blue Typhoon's claw got their spaceship. In the English dub, they say nothing. *In the Japanese version, there is a fifty-six-second scene starting with Lou telling how his crew went into space to get the help of someone prophesied by Ghana after their Planet Egg got stolen, but could never find that person. With their ship broken, the Marmolims start despairing, but Cream comforts them. Recovering, the Marmolims decide to use the divine arts for help, to which Amy and Cosmo note that the Marmolims are strange. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, after Tails and Chris pin Knuckles down from chasing the Marmolims, an odd voice overlay Chris and Tails' dialogue which sound like "Daku daku dot daku daku aitsu". This does not happen in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, when walking through the market Chris says that he thinks that he might buy something, and blushes. In the English dub, he says "What do they sell at that stall?", making him blush for seemingly no reason. *In the Japanese version, when Knuckles is having his fortune told, the Marmolim says he is afraid to be honest and is easily disappointed, startling Knuckles over how he knows that. Knuckles asks how he can stop it, and the Marmolim tells him to rub his face with a towel he gives him every morning. Chris says he is going to be deceived again, but Lilim says that if he keeps his faith, his wish will be realized. In the English dub, the Marmolim says Knuckles is going to do something foolish. Knuckles asks how to stop himself, and the Marmolim tells him to put his cloth on his head, and run through the town clucking like a chicken. Knuckles says he hates making a fool of himself, and Chris adds that is pretty foolish, to which Lilim says that Ghana's prediction will come true. *In the Japanese version, there is a scene after Amy and Sonic run through the town where Lilim asks a question to Chris, who puts his hands behind his head and jabs his pelvis back and forth once. Chris' pelvis movement is removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, when Tails, Cream, and Cheese come up to Chris who asks where Cosmo went, there is no mouth movements or dialogue. In the English dub, Chris' lips move and he says "Hmm...is something wrong?" *In the Japanese version, there is a five-second shot of Tails calling Cream on her wristwatch, Amy extinguishing, and Cosmo being startled. That shot was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a sixty-nine-second shot showing Tails, Knuckles and Chris discovering the "cancer cells" where the Planet Egg was, and think that if they destroy it, the planet will recover. Sonic tells the Marmolims of their plan and the Marmolims are all happy. Tails then says there is an underground river near the "cancer cells" which they need help with, and all the Marmolims offer charms to Sonic, while Tails is laughing. That shot was removed in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia *In the Japanese version, it is possible that Sonic probably said that he missed Amy back in episode 52 a lot judging from Amy's dialogue. *When Chris and Knuckles went with a Marmolian guide to investigate medical cures, there is a difference between the English and Japanese versions regarding what the guide stated their medicine can cure about foot diseases. The Japanese version states that foot warts are cured while in the English version, 'athlete's foot' is cured instead. *The music during the firing of the Sonic Power Cannon is different from the musics of other episodes dubbed by 4Kids. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Metarex Saga episodes